Beck Oliver
Beck Oliver '''is one of the main characters on ''Victorious. ''He is in a romantic relationship with Jade West. He is handsome, funny and caring. He's also an actor at Hollywood Arts. Because of his determination, he often gets the lead roles in the school plays and was cast in a very minor role in a movie, where he played a waiter with one line. He's a laid-back, loyal character with a bit of a mischievous side. Beck seems to be the most "normal" of the group. He is a very kind person, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie and Cat, who are considered weird. He is also very attractive, and gets a lot of attention from other girls such as Alyssa Vaughn, socialite from the episode Jade Dumps Beck, and Hayley and Tara, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him in the episode Freak the Freak Out, which does not make Jade happy. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features. Beck seems to like pets, as he has five fish, whose tank he didn't know he was supposed to clean, in episode Survival of the Hottest and has expressed the desire to have a dog, a Rottweiler, in episode Jade Dumps Beck. Relationships Jade West *Beck and Jade are girlfriend and boyfriend and have been dating for a little over two years. Their relationship is a bit confusing, as Jade is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger, while Beck is friendly and laid back. However, Beck does have his own moments, frequently teasing Jade to provoke reactions out of her. They broke up briefly in "Jade Dumps Beck", after Jade gets jealous over Beck's relationship with socialite Alyssa Vaughn. She quickly regretted it and wanted him back, and even enlisted Tori Vega to help her do so. By the end of the episode, Beck admits he missed her and they get back together. ''Jade:' "You love me again." '' '''Beck: "'Who said I stopped?" Throughout the series, Beck is the only person that can reach Jade and make her be (somewhat) polite. They are frequently seen holding hands/hugging/kissing in the background while other events are going on in the foreground. (See: Bade) Tori Vega Tori and Beck could be suspected of having feelings for each other. But Tori seems to respect Beck and Jade's relationship, and Jade even sometimes notices the connection between Beck and Tori. But they all seem to get along even Tori seems to be good friends with Beck and freinemies with Jade. Bori is a popular ship and it seems they will be dating in season 2. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine Though Cat and Beck do not have many scenes together, it is likely that they are very good friends (as they've known each other for years prior to the start of the show). Beck, just like everyone else, seems to find Cat harmless and amusing. (See: Bat) Robbie Shapiro Robbie and Beck are friends, and though they aren't shown interacting much on the show it can be assumed from the episode The Great Ping-Pong Scam that they are good friends and have been for more than a year, He agrees with the others that Rex is weird. Trina Vega Beck and Trina are not shown to interact much, but it can be assumed from Survival of the Hottest and Freak the Freak Out that he isn't too fond of her. Erwin Sikowitz Beck, along with the rest of the "ping pong team", are shown to have a good relationship, possibly a friendship, with their acting teacher Sikowitz. Trivia *His Screen name is GotBeck. *He has several fish in a ten gallon tank. *Beck and Jade, as of "Jade Dumps Beck", have been dating for a year and eleven months, but have since been a couple longer than two years. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry', even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, which Jade has also been seen wearing. It is possible they have matching necklaces or just very similar ones. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is 'On the Waterfront'. *According to Survival of the Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. Gallery Click here to see Beck's gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Jade West Teens Category:Images of Tori Vega